I Breathe For Judal, And Also Breathe On Him
by BaBaNaNaDaDa
Summary: Onesided!OC/Judal, Judal/Hakuryuu. Mystic's a Judal-obsessive princess from Solomon's world. She's dedicated her life and body to Judal, but Judal only wants Hakuryuu's body.
1. I Am Mystic, Hear My Judal

Summary: Onesided!OC/Judal, Judal/Hakuryuu. Mystic's a Judal-obsessive princess from Solomon's world. She's dedicated her life and body to Judal, but Judal only wants Hakuryuu's body.

Disclaimer: I don't own Magi, so I don't own Judal or Hakuryuu or Gyokuen or any of the Kou people for that matter. /ugly sobbing The only character I own is Mystic.

* * *

Deep underground in the Kou palace, a beautiful girl slept ungracefully on her bed, snores emitting from her and a trail of drool inching out of her open mouth. White hair showered behind her pale body, grey eyes shined dully as she continued to sleep, and tattered white cloth covered most of her body.

She was a lone prisoner that was kept secret between only the most trusted Kou members. Her existence in this world is illegal against the rukh's law; she should only be alive in Solomon's world. But it is true, her form is in this world, and she is alive and healthy.

Her name is Mystic, and she is the self proclaimed wife of Judal.

* * *

Gyokuen promised to bring Judal along whenever she visited Mystic, but that promise had only been fulfilled a few times out of many visits. She figured Judal didn't want to be near her; she had attempted to strip him naked once. The last time he visited, Mystic tried to seduce him by licking his abs. She heard the guards outside her door discussing their fetish, so she had thought Judal's kink was oral seduction also. She should have known better, Judal was like no other man in this world.

Gyokuen promised one day, that she'd let Mystic out of her room underground and move her upstairs into the comfortable palace. Mystic continued to wait for that day, and today was that day.

Mystic immediately woke up when she felt Judal's presence. She sat up, pulling tense muscles, but didn't care for the pain. Judal was right before her eyes, standing confidently beside Gyokuen. Mystic yelped happily before she fell from her bed and then scrambled to her feet to hug the magi she was obsessed over.

"Judal! Kyah! I love you! Did you miss me? I missed you! But now that you're here, let's make love!" Mystic rambled as she held Judal tighter in their one-sided hug. "I've prepared myself for you, my love." She then whispered into Judal's ear.

"My dear Mystic, you are allowed to go upstairs now. You may leave whenever you want." Gyokuen smiled at Mystic.

Mystic looked toward Gyokuen. "If I leave, will I be able to see Judal?"

"You will be able to see the Oracle whenever you want." Gyokuen explained.

Mystic's expression brightened drastically and within minutes of scrambling around her room, she was ready to leave her home. She would go wherever Judal was, if he allowed her to follow him.

Unfortunately, he didn't, but she didn't really listen to herself a lot of the time anyways. So she forgotten her promise to herself already.

When she climbed the tree to sit on the sturdy branch with him, he jumped down when she was almost beside him. When she had guards get a ladder to climb up to the roof to sit beside him on that, he broke the ladder by summoning sharp ice shards and throwing them at the wooden object. He even almost attempted to puncture the helping guards' limbs by throwing ice shards at them, but someone else had caught his attention.

Mystic watches as Judal jumps from his safe spot on the roof and to the other side of the building. She runs through the building swiftly, dodging everything in her path, not wanting the magi to leave her sight for too long. When she reaches the other side, she is shocked by the scene before her eyes: Judal had his arm slung over an irritated blue haired boy's shoulders casually with the happiest grin on his face.

Mystic could barely believe it. Judal could smile, and he was so sexy with that smile, and then she fell for him all over again. She didn't know who the boy was, she's never seen him before.

Judal glances at Mystic and tries to turn the boy around so his pretty blue eyes didn't meet her dull grey ones. But they did before the magi could fully turn the boy around, and the boy tilts his head at the unfamiliar girl standing a few feet away from him.

"Oracle, do you know her?" The boy asked Judal as he pointed to Mystic.

Judal shakes his head and tries to pull the boy away. "Nope. Never seen her before in my life. Maybe she's Kouen's whore. Or maybe Kouen's."

The boy raises an eyebrow. "You said Kouen twice."

Judal shrugs and glares at Mystic, mouthing leave.

Mystic frowns and tears edge her eyes. "B-But! Miss Empress said I can do whatever I want! I want to be friends with this boy." She mumbled the last sentence to herself.

"Judal. Who is she?" Hakuryuu looked to the annoyed magi with a cute curious face, in the magi's eyes.

Judal shrugs. "Just this girl I met a while ago. Her name's Mystic and she's Gyokuen's pet."

Mystic's body slumps. "Judal! I'm your pet! I'd never betray you or commit adultery."

Judal grits his teeth in annoyance. "Let's go, Hakuryuu." Before the boy, Hakuryuu, could say anything, he was pulled far away from Mystic.

"I'll talk to you later then, Hakuryuu!" Mystic shouted as she waved to the two. She triumphed in making a friend that seemed to interest her husband. This was good, if she becomes good friends with Hakuryuu, she'll become closer to Judal.

* * *

Not too Mary Sue hopefully, despite her being from Solomon's world. Already Mary Sue, isn't she? ;A; This may or may not become Judal/OC, depends on how well Mystic can behave without being a creeper.


	2. I Wanna Go To Sindria

Chapter Summary: OC/Judal. Mystic's wishes always come true. To Sindria she goes!

Disclaimer: Do not own Magi, only own cute little annoying Mystic.

* * *

In two weeks, Mystic has learned what dungeon capturer and magi were. She was so amazed that Judal was a magi, that she neglected her other studies and focused solely on magi, just to know more about the oracle that she was obsessed over. She hasn't actually become any closer to Judal or the Hakuryuu boy than when she first met him, but she has become friends with Kouha.

Mystic learned many things from Kouha, like what a sadist was. Kouha was a sadist, and she was impressed that he was. Kouha's three female servants enjoyed Kouha's sadism toward them, and even moaned when Kouha would hurt them. She'd have to learn how to be a sadist from Kouha, she wanted to hear Judal's moans too.

Everyone was busy with something that Mystic was too lazy to ask about. Even the soldiers that followed and helped her with everything were away from her to prepare up for something. Something... The fact that she didn't know what that something was was starting to irritate her. She'd have to ask Kouha or Judal or Empress Gyokuen when she sees them.

"I'm soooo bored." Mystic declares to no one. She watches a few servants and soldiers pass by her many times, ignoring her presence. She tries again to get their attention. No one even glances at her. She tries again, shouting now.

"Help prepare for the fourth prince's and eighth princess's departure then."

"Departure? Who's leaving?" Mystic didn't hear about anyone leaving. She felt like leaving too now. Leaving sounds fun at this moment.

"The fourth prince and eighth princess! They're leaving for Sindria."

"Sindria?" That sounded like a fun place. She really wanted to leave now. She'd ask Empress Gyokuen if she could leave. If she couldn't, she'll just sneak into the departure vehicle the fourth prince and eighth princess would be leaving in. She was good at sneaking. She sneaked into Judal's bedroom once and watched him sleep until he woke up and kicked her out.

"It's an island owned by the legend, Sinbad."

Mystic really wants to go to Sindria now! She'd kill to go to an island, whatever that was, owned by the legend. What was a legend anyways? She really shouldn't have neglected her studies.

* * *

Mystic was so excited. Empress Gyokuen had agreed that going to Sindria would be entertaining, and gave her permission for Mystic to leave Kou and leave with Hakuryuu and Kougyoku to the island. Mystic can become better friends with them now while they sailed there. Well she didn't really know who Kougyoku was, she never met her in person. But she would still become friends with this Kougyoku princess!

She couldn't sleep a wink the whole night from all the excitement and anticipation. When a servant came into her bedroom to notify her of the departure of the ship, Mystic punched the servant in the face without thinking and screamed in happiness for a long time.

'I get to explore Sindria!' Mystic exclaims to herself cheerfully, skipping toward the large Kou ship as a servant follows behind her, carrying her baggage for the trip. Then she stops suddenly when she reaches the bridge to the ship, her eyes wide in realization. "I don't get to see Judal anymore!" She wails.

The surrounding servants and soldiers turn their heads to her.

"How could I forget my husband? I'm an idiot!" Mystic cries, wiping her eyes of tears. "I hate me! I hate me so much! I don't want to leave Judal! I don't want to go to Sindria anymore!"

Gyokuen bites her fingernail at the development of Mystic. She glances at Judal, the magi already knowing what to do.

"I don't want to go anymore! I wanna stay in Kou and be with Judal!" Mystic sits stubbornly down and crosses her arms over her knees. Her tear filled eyes glaring into the bridge to the ship that would make her leave Judal.

"Don't be a stubborn brat, and leave!" Judal orders, hovering in front of her, inches from her grasp.

Mystic stops glaring and stares at Judal, unknowing what to do.

"You wanted to leave, right? If you don't leave to Sindria and come back safe, I... I won't marry you." Judal mutters the last sentence in hopes Mystic didn't hear him.

"Y-You'll marry me?" Mystic asks with wide eyes. Did she hear right? Judal would actually have a wedding with her, and it wouldn't just be words that come out of her mouth?

"Yeah. So leave right now, and stop making a damn fuss!"

"Yes! For sure, yes!" Mystic stands up and shoots pass Judal, already on the ship before Judal turns his head. "You better keep to your promise!"

* * *

End of chapter two! Hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
